The embodiments herein relate generally to liners or guards for use in toilets. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a toilet splash guard apparatus with enhanced sanitation.
When using the toilet, the contaminated water can splash from the bowl onto the floor, the bottom of the toilet seat, the porcelain rim of the toilet and the person using the toilet. As a result, there is a need to create a more sanitary area around the toilet, including the surrounding floor area and the underneath of the seat of the toilet.
Several liners and splash guards for toilets exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,092, 6,564,399 and 4,010,497, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2017/0058501 and 2009/0113613, which are disposed into the bowl of the toilet. However, these liners and splash guards are limited for one or more of the following limitations: (1) the item does not effectively minimize the splashing of contaminated water caused by depositing fluid and solid wastes into the toilet bowl; (2) the design of the liner or guard does not enhance flotation of the item within the toilet bowl to improve effectiveness of the device; and (3) the item is not designed for use with toilets with variable sizes and different target users including adults and children.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a toilet splash guard apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art, which provides an effective solution to minimize the splash effects of using the toilet where both liquid and solid wastes are deposited into the bowl. There is a further need for the toilet splash guard apparatus to be effective for both standing and sitting uses of the toilet. There is a further need for the toilet splash guard apparatus to prevent contaminated water in the toilet bowl from coming in contact with the user, the bottom of the toilet seat, other parts of the toilet and/or the floor area surrounding the toilet.